Love's a sinking ship
by Lauren.Mckeown
Summary: What if the Titanic didn't sink. Jack and Rose go to declare their love to Cal and Mother but Cal has other idea's for Rose, cliffhanger ending. Do you want to see the next part, if so review.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

As Jack and I embraced on the deck of the titanic I couldn't believe how my life had changed in a matter of days. The ship of dreams was more like a maker of dreams to me, it had led me to Jack. At that point I felt amazing, in a state of euphoria even, something I couldn't name. Something that felt perfect. Something that I had never felt before. Just as I was trying to figure out what I was feeling the ship jerked to the left, throwing jack and I to the floor. I landed on top of him, "This seems familiar." Jack said with a cheeky grin lighting up his face. I laughed with him giving him a playful punch on the shoulder at the same time. I nestled closer to him and he brushed the hair away from my face. He stood, bringing me with him. Our hands entwined, Jack led me to the where the captain of the ship stood, his face etched with concern. "Sir, what just happened?" Jack spoke in his most respectful voice, trying to impress I thought. "We just dodged a large ice berg Mr Dawson. We're very lucky we didn't hit it. But then again we probably would have been fine. We are on the unsinkable ship."

Jack and I practically danced down the passageways of the Titanic to my room. We stopped as we reached the door and stood there in silence for a few seconds, Jack broke the silence, "Rose, are you sure you want to do this? If your not then you can end this now. If you want to go back to your life with Cal then sure it will hurt me like hell but it's your life."

"Jack, don't ever think that again. I'm staying with you, you've changed my life more then you can imagine." With that I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips against his. He pulled away first and said, "So are you ready?" I nodded with a broad smile spreading across my face. I turned the golden door handle, and opened the door into the unknown. But just as I did Lovejoy brushed past both Jack and I, not even lifting his head. It was like he came out of nowhere. Jack whispered some crude insult under his breath about Lovejoy touching him near the crotch but I chose not to acknowledge it.

Cal and mother stood in the centre of the room. Mother was dressed in her night gown and Cal was still in his dinner suit. As Jack and I entered the room their eyes met mine. Mothers face twisted in disgust when she saw Jack enter with me. "Rose where have you been?" Cal said, undeterred by Jacks presence. Mother glared at Jack with a particular flash of menace. "Cal, I have come to collect my things, when the ship docks I am getting off with Jack." He simply looked in my face and laughed, the sort of laugh that was patronising, it made me feel uncomfortable, like I was still trapped by him.

Feeling how tense I was Jack gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I looked at Cal and spoke this time with more determination, "I'm leaving Cal. I'm sorry mother. But it's time I followed my heart not our family's bank account." Mothers eyes bulged in fury. "Rose, you ungrateful little….." She was cut off by Cal,

"Now Rose, don't be hasty, this thing with Jack is just a faze. Oh and talking about that, Ruth could you please call the master at arms. Inform him that Mr Dawson has returned to the scene of the crime." Mother nodded and walked briskly out of the room.

"Cal, what do you mean master at arms?" Jack asked this in a confused voice. A smug smile spread across his masculine features. "Well Jack, I gave Rose a rather expensive trinket. A necklace no less. And since you exited my suite it's nowhere to be seen. Now I am not an unreasonable man. You give me it back now, you may leave, no questions asked. The only catch is you leave Rose. Otherwise, I will be forced to let the master of arms take you. Do we have a deal?" Jack's eyes were that of flames. "That's a load of bull crap! Rose it isn't true. I swear. The last time I saw it was when, well you know."

"Jack, I believe you." I pressed my lip onto his cheek.

Cal seemed annoyed at this. He spoke to break up the romance. "Well Jack, I see that you have made your choice." Just as Cal finished his sentence the door to the suite opened and in came the master at arms. "Ah, Mr Hockley," He said, "Is this the man that stole your necklace?"

"Yes Sir it is." Jacks rage was obvious to me.

"I didn't steal nothing. Rose tell them, I was with you the whole time. Tell 'em."

Everyone in the room was now looking at me. "He cant have stole it. It's true I was with him every second. I promise." The master at arms looked unsure.

"Just to be safe I think I shall check Mr Dawson. Just to be safe sir, and just to put Mr Hockley's mind at rest." Then the master at arms pulled Jack away from me, our hands didn't break apart until Jack got too far out of my reach. He then started searching threw his pockets. Cal's face was locked in a constant smirk. He then reached inside Jacks coat pocket, and a frown pulled across his face. "Well look at what we have here."

The next 3 minutes passed in a blur. The diamond was in Jacks pocket. I couldn't believe it. No, I actually couldn't believe it. Jack wasn't one to steal. He gambled he didn't steal. In his life he preferred to not know what was round the corner not live in the lap of luxury. Mother came back into the room, and called Jack every name that related to the word scum. Then Jack was told he would have to go to the make shift jail they had on the ship and leave me here, with Cal. This was when I snapped out of my trance. "NO!" I screamed, "You can't take Jack. It wasn't him. If you take him take me also. Don't leave me here." Desperation crept into my voice at the end. I flung my arms around Jack. He couldn't do the same as his hands were in cuffs. The master at arms spoke, "Miss, you will be safe here, your with your mother and of course your fiancée. You'll be fine." I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I crushed Jacks lips with my own as he was being taken out of the door. "Rose, I wont be down there for long. They'll see they made a mistake. Don't worry. Just be safe. Don't let him touch you."

As soon as Jack left I ran threw the suite into my own room. "Judy, Judy!" I called, but I got no answer, of course, she would probably be gone by now. I then collapsed onto my bed in tears. Not even the soft duck feather pillows could comfort my pain ridden heart. I was sobbing so hard I lost track of time. It must have been an hour when the door clicked open. I didn't bother looking up but then I heard a voice which made my very skin crawl. "Rose, I think it's time you gave me what I want, I don't think the honeymoon can wait." I looked up in horror as Cal locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened with fear and Cal could sense it. "Cal, you don't want to do this." He didn't even look like Cal anymore. His mouth had become thin with determination. His eyes clear, as if he was finally awake. "Rose, Rose, Rose. My gorgeous garden Rose. You have been quite the naughty girl. But I am willing to forgive you." As he spoke he walked round my room aimlessly. "But to forgive you, you will have to not deny me the one thing I want, no not want, demand. You see Rose, I played your little game. I tried to wait, until you let me in. But to be honest this little thing with Jack, well it has showed me that I cant wait. Our connection must be made stronger then just a wedding band." He suddenly stopped pacing and turned to look at me for the first time on entering the room. I felt like I should say something to him but my voice felt paralysed in fear of what he was going to do next.

Cal looked like he moved in slow motion. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Please Cal, don't." I begged but he seemed not to hear me. He just seemed to move closer and closer. He shook his dinner jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. I knew what his intentions were but I still couldn't seem to move. All I could think of was Jack and how he should be kicking the door down at that very second. Cal moved onto the lower part of my bed, as I cowered up the top corner. "There's no need to be scared Rose. You love me, I love you. This is how love works." He moved to where I was sat and forced me into a kiss, his lips crushing mine in an inescapable way. I managed to pull away but as I did he pulled me back in. I struggled but it seemed to make him happier. "NO!" I screamed, "Jack! Trudy! Jack!" Cal laughed at this. And just carried on kissing my neck. I punched his back to try and deter him but still he didn't stop. He didn't seem to be able to stop.

Jacks POV

The small jail didn't seem so bad. It was better then living under that bridge. I leant against the post, my hands cuffed to it. All I could think of was Rose. How was she? What was happening up there? Where was she? Was she safe. The questions swirled round my head. "Please, you gotta see that I didn't steal that necklace! You gotta let me go."

"Like I said 2 minutes ago Mr Dawson. All I see is a poor man and a worthy necklace." I scowled at him. This was the biggest pile of crap ever. Cal must have somehow planted the necklace in my pocket. But I couldn't worry about me now. It was Rose who was in the most danger, stuck up in her suite with that monster.

Roses POV

I somehow managed to wriggle out of Cal's grasp. "Cal, stop. Please don't do this!" I tried to run to the other side of the room but he managed to grab my leg. He ripped my stocking in the process. "Cal, no please, please." The last plea was more of a sob then a word. "Cal, please no, please, don't. Wait just wait." He still didn't stop. He pulled me towards him. "Cal, I love you." He suddenly stopped. "I love you Cal." I repeated. It was a relief for him to stop.

"Why would you go and be with Jack, be prepared to throw your life away if you loved me?" I had to think fast if I was to keep him away from me. I had to lie just to make sure his hands didn't touch me, those hands made my skin crawl. "It was a cry for help Cal. I didn't really want Jack, he was merely a tool. Something for me to use to make you see how much I needed you. It felt like you were drifting away from me. I felt unwanted. I needed you around. But you wouldn't listen. If we were to get married I was scared that would be my life. You running off and leaving my heart in tatters. I wanted to see if you cared." I finished, waiting and hoping he believed me.

"Rose, my darling, of course I love you." He flung his arms around me, I flinched when he did so. "Rose, you should have just made me listen. God I feel like such a monster after this. Do you forgive me?" In my head I thought yes, you are a monster, but I spoke, "Of course Cal, why wouldn't I forgive you?" He smiled at me and pressed his lips against my forehead. I felt repulsed but didn't show it. "I will leave you to sleep now dear Rose, let's just forget this little incident never happened. No need to mention this again." I nodded my head in false agreement and his lips curled into a smile. He pulled his coat off my bed then unlocked my door and left the room, guiltless.

Jack POV

I sat there in a protested silence. My eyes seemed to droop every few seconds in tiredness but whenever they closed all o could see was Rose, in tears. So my eyes stayed open. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and the door flew open. As Cal entered I sat bolt upright. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he looked really messy for a man of his class. I glared at him with a renewed passion of anger. He chuckled under his breath. "Hello officer, may I have a few minutes with young Dawson here?" The officer stood up to attention as if he respected that piece of crap called Cal. "Of course sir, but only a minute." The office nodded at Cal and walked briskly out of the room like he had a pole stuck up his backside. "Well Jack, I see you are back in a place that suits you. Jail."

He stood there like a stain on the carpet. "Cal, just get the hell away from me!"

"Well that's no way to talk to a man of my calibre, Jack. I actually came down to tell you something that might interest you. A deal of sorts." At this that familiar smirk played across his lips. "Go on then, spit it out!" I was in no mood to play his little mind games. "Well Jack, I am not going to beat around the bush, I had a conversation with my Rose.."

"Your Rose?" I interrupted in anger,

"Yes my Rose, and she told me how much she really loved me and how she used you to make me see how much I loved her and how badly I was treating her and let me tell you, it worked. So Rose and I will be leaving together just like we boarded this ship. Understand?" My eyes bulged in anger, I had to take a deep breath before I spoke or else I would have turned the air blue with my swearing. "Cal, why would she like a piece of crap like you? She loves me. We've known each other for a matter of days and she has given me something she would never dare give to you. Something that makes me love her more. Something that makes our love purer and more clear." Cal looked like he was going to explode. "What do you mean?"

"I ain't gonna tell you. I suppose you could guess but then again that might break your fantasy of Rose's love for you." And in that split second after I spoke Cal reached in his pocket, pulled out a knife and pressed it against my throat. And the first thing I thought was, Rose.


End file.
